


Locker Room One Shot

by artgamer12



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi dominates, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I am such trash don't look at me, Locker Room, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, but not violently, handjobs, locker room seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artgamer12/pseuds/artgamer12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in their Jr. High careers because that's the only time this could actually happen. Kuroko never saw it coming but damn is he glad it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker Room One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I am such trash, please enjoy.

Kuroko wasn’t entirely sure how he ended up in this situation. He also wasn’t sure how or when Akashi had cornered him against the lockers after practice. The only think Kuroko did know was that Akashi’s hand was in his gym shorts tracing patterns on his hip over his boxer briefs, painfully ignoring the stiffness next to it. Even though he wasn’t much taller than Kuroko himself, Akashi seemed to tower over him as he fixed his lusty gaze on him.

“You seem to have a bit of problem, Tetsuya,” his voice was husky. He lazily ran a single finger along the bottom of Kuroko’s fabric-covered length, and the shorter boy let out a low groan.

“Now, now, we wouldn’t want the others to hear us and interrupt, would we?” Akashi chastised. Kuroko nodded, unable to do much more. The pink-haired boy had gone back to drawing teasing patterns, but this time they were much closer to his erection.

“Good,” Akashi whispered, drinking in the sight of his desperate teammate. He ran his thumb along the waistband of Kuroko’s underwear.

Kuroko had to bite his lip to keep from making any sounds as his hand finally dipped below, and inhaled sharply as his length was enveloped by slender fingers. Even just this sent a wave of pleasure through him, and his eyes squeezed shut. Akashi’s voice tickled his ear as he leaned in and whispered in it.

“What do you say?” Kuroko didn’t trust himself not to make too loud of noise, so he opted to stay silent. Akashi tut-tutted in his ear.

“Now Tetsuya, how am I supposed to know what you want it you won’t ask?” Kuroko felt the taller boy begin to pull away, the grip on Kuroko’s length loosened and— _no_ , he _needed_ it, now.

“No, please,” he cried hoarsely, his eyes wide open now. “Please Akashi-kun, please, please, _please_.” The small distance between them already felt like a mile He desperately reached out and took ahold of Akashi’s practice jersey, trying to pull him back before he stepped away.

The response was almost immediate. Akashi all but slammed Kuroko back against the lockers and began pumping his hand along the his length.

“That was all I needed,” he whispered in his ear before kissing his pale neck, his jaw, behind his earlobe. Kuroko did his best to muffle his cries of pleasure, but he could only focus on what the taller boy’s hand was doing. He clung desperately to his captain, burying his face in his shoulder to help quiet the small sounds that still managed to escape his lips.

The sensations were all building up as he came closer to finishing, Akashi whispering words of encouragement. Finally, when the pressure became too much, Kuroko’s hips jerked violently as he came, stars dotting his vision as he rode out the orgasm. When he finished Akashi kissed him softly and removed his now-sticky hand from Kuroko’s shorts.

“You did so good, Tetsuya,” he caressed the shorter boy’s face with his other hand and smiled. Kuroko smiled back weakly as he tried to calm his breathing. Akashi once again brought their lips together until Kuroko was stable enough to clean himself up and get changed, and together they left.  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, what will the rest of the GoM think when they walk out so late and Kuroko is blushing so hard?


End file.
